Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to image capturing systems, for example, employing optical sensors, cameras, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to image capturing systems and methods of capturing images for use in contact prone environments and/or non-contact environments.
Description of Related Art
In the art of image capture, for example, dynamic image capture, existing technology, for example, employing miniature cameras, is prone to damage or injury of the user or others around the user due to high profile, general bulk, mounting methods, and typical exposure of the components to contact and impact. Accordingly, especially when such components are mounted or in contact with fragile or damageable surfaces, such as, the human body, existing imaging systems can transfer loads to the surfaces or injure or harm the user and others near the user.
Imaging systems mounted to head gear, for example, helmets, are a typical concern in the art. The addition of accessories, such as, as cameras, to helmets in contact sports, recreational sports, and contact and non-contact work environments can undesirably expose the helmet wearer to increased opportunity for injury to users and those around the users. The use of prior art imagining systems on helmets in contact prone, recreational sports, and work environments can increase the wearer's potential for head, neck, and body injury, as well as, though less significant, to potential damage to the helmet.
In addition, typical existing image capture systems do not or cannot adhere to existing or pending impact and safety standards, for example ASTM, DOT, and/or NOCSAE ND002 standards, that make the existing image capture systems unsuitable for use in certain fields.
Aspects of the present invention address these and other disadvantages of the prior art and present improvements over the prior art.